Mars
History Mars is the fourth planet from the star [[Sol|'Sol']], and is home to the Green and [[White Martians|'White']] Martians. Know by its inhabitants as Ma'aleca'andra, 'Mars was an extremely powerful planet until the extinction of the Green Martians. it is the birthplace of the hero 'Martian Manhunter. Martian Civil War Milennia ago, the Green and White Martians waged a civil war that ravaged their planet. The Martians eventually emerged victorious, imprisoning the White Martians in a psychic prison called [[V'kaa V'komm|'V'kaa V'komm']], the Martian word for "Purgatory". Golden Age Following the war, Mars establishes itself as the dominant power in the [[Solar System|'Solar System']], laying claim and protection over its planets, preventing the [[Green Lantern Corps|'Green Lantern Corps']] from entering. Every 500 years the planet would choose a "Manhunter" to defend the planet. War in Space The [[Reach|'Reach']], a vast alien empire, attempts to invade the Solar System, coming into conflict with the Martians. The current Manhunter, [[J'onn J'onzz|'J'onn J'onzz']], goes into space to combat the Reach armada. Severely outnumbered, J'onn contacts the Green Lantern Corps, requesting assistance. His called is answered by [[Abin Sur|'Abin Sur']], who goes alone to eliminate the threat. As the tide of the war turns against the Reach's favor, they send a warrior, Blue Beetle, to destroy the system's Sun, Sol. Abin Sur and J'onn chase after the Beetle, but J'onn is hit by a psychic call from Mars, knocking him unconscious. Abin Sur kills the Beetle, but at the cost of his life. Extinction While Mars' protector fought off the Reach invasion, a martian known as [[Ma'alefa'ak|'Ma'alefa'ak']] releases a psychic plague known as [[H'ronmeer's Curse|'H'ronmeer's Curse']], upon the Green Martians. Born without the ability to communicate telepathically (an innate ability common to all Green Martians), he devised a means to attack his fellow Martians through their psionic gifts. He devised a telepathic plague, named after [[H'ronmeer|'H'ronmeer']], God of Death and Darkness. Whenever a Martian attempted to use his or her telepathic gifts, they would contract the virus and set loose a mental fire within their own minds. As the Martian's were killed one by one, J'onn's wife, [[M'yri'ah|'M'yri'ah']] sends out a final call to J'onn, beckoning for his help. J'onn is knocked unconscious by the call, only awakening to find his fellow Green Martians burned alive. The trauma causes him to break down, letting out a psychic scream that is heard throughout the galaxy. He searches the galaxy for his brother, but is captured by the intergalactic conqueror, [[Starro|'Starro']]. [[Justice League|'Justice League']] The Justice League eventually uses the ancient prison [[V'kaa V'komm|'V'kaa V'komm']]' '''to' house their most dangerous enemies. '''New World Order J'onn's brother, Malefic, returns to Mars, freeing the White Martians from their imprisonment, unleashing them on the Justice League. Outbreak The prisoners of V'kaa V'komm are unleashed, and the Justice League International is tasked with containing the outbreak. Notable Martians * Martian Manhunter * [[Ma'alefa'ak|'Malefic']] * Protex * Hyperclan * M'yri'ah * K'hym Locations * Z'onn Z'orr * [[Olympus Mons|'Olympus Mons']] * [[V'kaa V'komm|'V'kaa V'komm']]